LOTM: Decimation S6 P11/Transcript
(The Defenders are seen staring down the Rogues as the other Rogues join Erin's side) Alex: Guys, get ready. Miles: Right. Peter: You got it Alex! Scott: Soyu come out! (Jirosoyu joins Scott's side) Scott: We're ready Alex! Erin: Guys. I don't care anymore if these guys were once friends. You take them down, and you take them down hard. Jack: Gladly. Rose: I hate to do this, but I'm right behind you Erin. Emily: Right. Rocky: *Growls Peter: Wait, a dog? Miles: Long story. Alex: Scott, I'm trusting you as the heavy hitter to deal with Yang and Jack. Scott: Got it. I've been looking forward to a challenge. Erin: Emily, Ruby, you got some long range by your side. So blast them from far away and snipe them. Ruby: Right. Emily: I'll do my best. Alex: Peter, Miles, try your best to disable as many of them as possible. Peter: Alright. Miles: We'll so our- Jirosoyu: Oh enough with the planning! Let's just kick some traitorous ass already! Alex: Jeez... Impatient much? All right, the rest of you, fight them as best you can. Rose: Erin! I think they're about to attack! *To Rocky* Stay close to me boy! Rocky: *Bark* Alex: Alright, let's do this! Kyle: CHARGE!! (Both side's charge at each other. The Defender's Civil War, had officially begun) Scott: Jirosoyu, strike hard and show no mercy! Jirosoyu: Right! (Jiro starts throw fast and hard punches at Yang which she is seen blocking) Yang: Going after me for the start!? I'm flattered! Jirosoyu: Just taking out the biggest threat first! Yang: Sorry! I'm no where near you biggest threat! But I'll be more then enough to start you down! (Yang dodges the next punch and shoots a shot gun blast at Scott) Scott: GNN!! Jirosoyu: Scott! Scott: I'm fine just take her down! Jirosoyu: Right! (Jirosoyu then begins to think as time slows) Jirosoyu: *thinking* Judging from our previous jobs together as allies, her Semblance allows her to dish out more damage the more pain she takes, but if that Bandit Chief encounter was anything to go by, then there must be a limit to what she can take before she's drained. (Jirosoyu then clenches a fist) Jirosoyu: *thinking* You got that Soyu, just hit fast and hard! (Time goes to normal speed as Jirosoyu jumps back) Yang: Hey, you're not running so soon now are you? Jirosoyu: No way! But I understand your power a lot more now! Yang: So what? You gonna try and stay away from me hoping it'll tire me out? That'll just give me an excuse to go after Scott! And with out him, you're done! Jirosoyu: Oh I wouldn't be so sure. Ever since my bout with Spectre and taking this new form, I've got a bit more up my sleeve. Tell me, you've ever been hit with a punch capable of creating an explosion? Yang: *Thinks for a moment* Maybe once or twice. I have taken some pretty hard hits in past. And there's also Bakugo, let's not forget I- (Jirosoyu then charges forward and rams his fist into Yang's stomach) Jirosoyu: The first punch means the first bomb goes off! (Jirosoyu's fist then releases an explosion that knocks Yang away) Jirosoyu: Ha ha! I did it! Scott: All right Jiro! One down, and only- (Scott is met by a powerful punch to the gut by Jack with his vibranium arm) Scott: *Raspy gasp* Jack: You may have taken Yang out, but you'll never beat me Scott. Jirosoyu: Scott no! (Jirosoyu is then hit from behind as Yang charges toward him firing shots at him) Jirosoyu: Dammit, that blast wasn't good enough! (Scott is then seen grabbing Jack's arm and throwing him aside) Scott: You forget that I've still got Targhul DNA flowing through me Jack! I can still fight you even without Jiro by my side! Jack: Well not bad. But this changes nothing. Like be clear. You. Can't. Beat me. Scott: YES I CAN!! (Scott charges at Jack. Yang is seen holding her gut and her eyes are red and her hair is glowing) Yang: That. Hurt. Jirosoyu: Jeez you are one tough bitch! Yang: Long as my aura's intact, you're gonna have to try a little harder then that! Jirosoyu: *thinking* Aura? (Yang then punches Jirosoyu in the chest) Jirosoyu: GNN!! Scott: GAH!! (Scott is seen grabbing his chest in pain) Jirosoyu: Huh?? Yang: Looks like I can hit hard too! Jirosoyu: *thinking* Shit, I forgot she could hit hard enough to damage Spirits! And considering the damage I just dealt her, she'll be hitting harder than expected! I gotta be careful. Jack: Nice one Yang! Yang: Thanks! Now finish that loser off so we can move on! Scott: LOSER!? WHAT DID YOU JUST- (Jack uses this chance to kick Scott in the face) Jack: Pay attention. You're fighting me. Scott: You really think you're hot shit don't you!? Jack; I'm sorry Scott. But I'm not one of the strongest members of the group for nothing. And regarding your Targhul DNA? Did you forget who you're fighting? *Creates a ball of fire* Scott: !! (Scott steps back a bit from the fire) Scott: Oh man... Jack: What's wrong Scott? Afraid of a little fire? Scott: Shit... (Else where in the battle, Rose and Rocky are seen facing off with Sammy and Jessica) Rose: Hey there big brother. Sammy: Rose.... Jessica: Come on Rosie, there's no need for this. I can sense your hesitation. Rocky: *Growls at Jessica* Rose: Believe me Jessica, I don't want to do this. You guys are my family. But Erin is right. We can't just stop fighting Alkorin cause her father told us to. Sammy: But they're our orders! Jessica: Besides, you guys should see how unwise it is to challenge Seris's word of all things. Rose: We're not soldiers Sammy or robots for that matter. Sometimes we have to think for ourselves. And frankly speaking, I only know Seris from what Erin told me. And from what I saw that day: He's nothing like what Erin said. Jessica: *eyes widen*.... Sammy: Jeez... Rose: Now then, let's just get this over with. Jessica: *sigh* Fine then. Rose: Thanks. Rocky, you know what to do. (Rocky then begins to growl before he starts to approach Sammy) Sammy: *freezes up*..... Jessica: Sammy? Rose: *thinking* Good thing I ordered Rocky to be friendly with Sammy. He may not be getting attacked, but that fear of dogs he seems to have will definitely help out. Sammy: *Starts to back away* N-N-Nice... D-Doggy.... Jessica: Sammy??? *Suddenly gets wrapped by tendrils* Huh??? Rose: Got ya! Jessica: Crap! (Sammy continues backing away from Rocky) Sammy: C-C-Come on now Rocky... W-We're friends aren't we?? Rocky: *Ferocious bark* Sammy: AHH!! *Starts to run* STAY AWAY FROM ME!! Jessica: *Struggle* Gah! Sammy wait! I need help! Rose: Go chase him Rocky! (Rocky starts to chase after Sammy) Sammy: AHH!! (Sammy runs off with Rocky on his tail) Jessica: Sammy? Sammy??? Rose: Well, guess we're all alone now huh? Jessica: P-Please Rosie, you wouldn't hurt me would you? Rose:... No Jessica. I'd never hurt you. Jessica: *SIghs* Thanks I- *Gets pulled over* AHH! Rose: But I am gonna make sure you stay of this fight! *Looks up at a tall building* That building's roof top looks like a good spot! Jessica: Wait what?? Rose: Come on! Jessica: Wait Rosie that doesn't safe! Rose: Aww come on, it'll be great! Jessica: NO!! (Rose then takes Jessica and starts crawling up the building with her in her grasp. It then cuts to Miles and Peter swinging around over the fight) Peter: This is getting intense! Miles: Yeah, it's really not looking good for anyone! Peter: Well, maybe- (Peter's Spidey Sense then allows him to dodge a shot from Ruby who's seen on a nearby roof) Peter: SNIPER!! Miles: I see it! Let's go! (Miles and Peter swing over and land in front of Ruby) Miles: Hello Ruby. Ruby: Hey. Peter: Jeez, now they're resorting to child soldiers? Pretty dark if you ask me. Ruby: Excuse me?? Peter: What? Am I not wrong? Ruby: Yes. You are wrong. I am not a soldier, I am a huntress. There is a BIG difference. Peter: Eh I still don't see it. Miles: Look Ruby, it doesn't have to be like this. All we want if for you guys to come back home. Ruby: I'll go back home after Alkorin is beaten. Cause as long as he's still around, ALL of Remnant is in danger! Peter: My world's in danger too, but if I know that there's more powerful people at work to stop him, then I can work with that. Miles: Yeah, there's still a lot more bad guys we can deal with. Ruby: There might be more powerful people trying to stop him, but it takes a lot more then being the strongest to win this fight. So I really don't want to fight my friends, but I have to do my part to help stop the greatest threat the universe has ever known. Miles: Then I guess we have no choice. Peter: Aw man, we actually have to beat up a little kid? Miles: Trust me Peter, you're in for an interesting fight. Peter: Well alright then, if you say so. Ruby: I might be young, *Changes rife to scythe* but I can't still hold my own Peter: All right. *Takes fighting stance* You ready? Ruby: Let's do it Spider-Man! Miles: Do it together Peter! Peter: Let's do it! (Peter and Miles swing toward Ruby) Peter: Here we come! Ruby: I'm ready! (Ruby charges at the Spider Twins. Meanwhile.... As all the heroes continue they're fighting, Alex and Erin are seen staring down each other) Alex: Erin.... Erin: Alex.... Alex: You know you brought this onto yourselves right? Erin: We didn't start this fight Alex. You did. And at least we're not cowards. Alex: You really think that's what we are? Erin: Either that or just blind little soldiers, not fit to be called heroes. Alex: Erin, I'm just following dad's orders. Why can't you see that? Erin: You following dad's orders just proves my point. Alex: You of all people know we shouldn't question him. Erin: Did you forget we've beaten dad before? You remember that alternate world don't you? Alex: We beat him sure, but only because we worked together. Erin: So? Alex: Alkorin's more than that. Sure, I'm not happy that we can't go after him but dad's only doing this to keep us safe. Erin: Oh yeah, we're REAL safe. Dad's already got beaten by him. So if he lost once, he'll lose again. We won't be so safe after that will we? Alex: And what? You think if we help him things might be different? Erin: I don't THINK, I know! Alex: Come on Erin, just come home. We can talk about this! Erin: No! There's nothing to talk about! We either fight Alkorin, or we die! That's all there is too it! Category:LOTM: Decimation Category:LOTM: Decimation Season 6 Category:Kingofevil9 Category:22kingdomheartsfan Category:Legends of the Multi-Universe Category:Transcripts